This invention relates to a surgical sponge and needle container.
Frequently, sponges are piled onto a table or into a container during an operation. Post procedure, medical personnel attempt to count, the sponges. The sponges can hind to one another, causing a miscount.
It has been reported that seventy-four percent of all needle/sharps injuries occur as a result of passing a needle/sharp. Some form of “safety zone” for sharps is required by the joint commission in every facility.
Whenever a miscount of needles/sharps or sponges occurs, a lengthy process must be performed to insure there is no URFO (unintended retention of foreign objects). This is a time consuming process costing the facility money and the surgeon valuable time.
This invention aims to help medical personnel avoid sharps injuries, and get a proper count of sharps and sponges used in an operation.